Born to Love You
by dolphin62598
Summary: Bella returns to her small town from the big city abruptly with only her clothes and her car. Follow along with Bella as she learns what has changed in the two years that she's been gone? Who is the new person that has taken up residence in her beloved town and in the hearts of her once best friends? BxE, AH 2nd place Judge's Vote & 3rd place Public Vote in the Song Prompt Contest


**A/N: Hi everyone! Long time no see! I entered a contest that TwiFandomNews sponsored and I won 2nd place Judges vote and 3rd place Public vote! I felt so rusty writing this that I didn't think I'd even get a single vote! I'm blown away that I actually placed! I was picked by 3 different people's favorites that worked on the contest too!**

 **Anyway - I've always been lurking and this kickstarted my writing. NaNoWriMo is upon us and I'm going to work on a novel this month, but December is wide open! We shall see!**

 **Thanks so much to Pauline for beta'ing this. I still messed with stuff after she read it over so all mistakes are mine!**

 **Is anyone still out there?!**

 **...**

 _Subject: Song Prompts Contest_

 _Beta: NJNYTwiGals_

 _Title: Born to Love You_

 _Summary: Bella returns to her small town from the big city abruptly with only her clothes and her car. Follow along with Bella as she learns what has changed in the two years that she's been gone? Who is the new person that has taken up residence in her beloved town and in the hearts of her once best friends._

 _Pairing: Bella x Edward_

 _Rating: M_

 _Song/Lyrical Inspiration: Born to Love You by LANCO_

 _DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended._

...

The warm breeze coming from the open window of Bella's car blew her chestnut colored hair around her face as she turned onto Main Street in her hometown of Senoia, Georgia. She passed by Percy's Antiques, Newton's General & Pharmacy and the police station where her daddy, Charlie, was the Chief of Police. Her mama, Renee, worked on the outskirts of town at the botanical garden.

She lifted her arm out the window to wave to Mrs. Cope who happened to be waddling down Main Street walking her absurdly overweight Shih Tzu. Mrs. Cope was labeled the town gossip as she headed up the Red Hat Club, the Book Club, and the Ladies Who Lunch Club. If you needed information about anyone in this little town, Mrs. Cope was the person to see, but she was not discreet and your questions would be plastered across every social circle in town. Bella was certain that her sudden appearance would stir up some gossip.

Mr. Hurley, the owner of the Senoia Diner, threw her a two-fingered salute as he hosed down his sidewalk. Waylon, the owner of the Three Pigs Pub stumbled and did a double take as Bella rolled by slowly. Bella waved timidly and Waylon threw his arm in the air, shaking it vigorously with a wide smile on his face. Bella cringed as he ran into the pole that held up Mr. Hurley's awning. Waylon was slightly clumsy.

Bella turned off Main Street onto Horseshoe Drive and pulled into her parent's driveway. The two-story, white clapboard house still looked exactly the same as it did when she left a little over two years ago. She never thought she'd be coming back when she left here, but right now, she wasn't going to think about that.

She unfolded herself from her Audi, the only thing she had left of her old life, and stretched in the sun, relishing in the smell of home. The birds chirped happily and the quiet of the small town was a welcome reprieve. Something she never knew she'd missed until after she'd left it. A thumping bass cut through the silence as a pickup truck came rumbling from the other end of the street. She could hear the lyrics to the song before the truck was even close to her parent's house.

 _"I got that real good, feel good stuff. Up under the seat of my big, black, jacked up truck. Rollin' on 35s, pretty girl by my side."_

Bella rolled her eyes as the big white Chevy rolled down the road. The windows were dark and the wheels were matte black. The bottom of the truck probably came to her waist, which was ridiculous. Who could easily get into a truck that tall?

 _"All them other boys wanna wind you up and take you downtown, but you look like the kind that likes to take it way out."_

As the truck approached, all she could see was a tattered baseball hat pulled down low on the driver's head. The windows on the truck were only down about a quarter of the way so there was no telling who was driving. She thought it might have been her childhood best friend, Jasper, but she wasn't sure. When the truck passed without so much as a honk, she assumed it wasn't Jasper.

It was a good thing her father wasn't home. He'd be chasing that kid down with his cruiser. Surely the most action this town would see in months. She glanced at her phone and realized that her daddy would be home soon for lunch. Gathering her purse and bags, she trudged in through the open garage. No need for locks on the doors around Senoia. No one would think twice about robbing the Chief's house anyway.

She dropped her bags in the mudroom and trudged into the kitchen pulling out the fixings for sandwiches. By the time her daddy sauntered through the door, she had his lunch on the table.

"Bells?" he asked, his voice teetering on hopeful.

"Hi, Daddy," she replied quietly.

"Baby girl," he sighed and crushed her to his chest. He squeezed the air from her lungs and tears leaked from her eyes as the familiar feeling of protection washed over her.

"Why the tears?" he asked gently.

"Oh Daddy," she cried. "I screwed up so bad."

"Now, sugar, I'm sure it's nothing that can't be sorted over a glass of sweet tea," he chided her as he wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Come on and sit with me a spell while I eat this lunch you've prepared."

She sat with him as he gobbled the sandwich she made him. "Your mama'll be home soon," he reminded her.

"I know," she said with a quick nod. "Please don't tell her I'm here yet. I need another hour or so to acclimate and settle down."

"That's alright, girl. She'll be so happy to see you."

"You think so? I haven't been home in so long," she sniffled.

"It's okay, Bells. You were trying out the big life. I don't know if you're back to stay, but whatever you decide, we'll always support you."

"Thank you, Daddy."

"No more cryin' sugar. I'll be home around six or so. Let's have a big dinner and we can all talk."

She saw him off and fixed up her room with her bags, making sure all of her things were unpacked and put away. She was glad her parents hadn't changed her room and she hoped that they wouldn't mind her staying for a while. She didn't have anywhere else to go.

"Isabella Marie," her mama shouted from the bottom of the stairs. "Get your ass down here this instant."

Bella scrambled down the stairs and jumped into her mama's waiting arms.

"Mama," she sighed.

"Baby," Renee sniffled. "Don't ever stay away so long again."

"I'm not leavin' again," she said firmly.

"Well that's the best news I've heard all week," Renee said pulling back and holding her at arm's length. "Look at you, big city girl."

"No, Mama," Bella said shaking her head. "I was trying to wear the big city girl pants, but I'll always be a small-town girl. You can take the girl out of the country, but you can't take the country out of the girl."

"Everything happens for a reason," Renee said with a wide smile. "Now, I know you just got here and you're probably dead on your feet, but can you run to the market for me while I start a big dinner?"

"Sure, Mama."

...

The open-air farmer's market was one of Bella's favorite places at home. During the week, the market was tame, but on the weekend, the market was alive with sounds and smells that couldn't be found anywhere else. Kids littered the area, darting between booths, happy to be away from the farm for a day. Adults gossiped about their weeks and teenagers sulked around the backs of the booths, sneaking cigarettes when they thought no one was looking.

She approached a stand selling fresh peaches and smiled at the elderly woman sitting behind the table. "Hello dearie," the woman said.

"Good afternoon, I'd like these," Bella said pointing at the peaches. The woman bagged them and took her money.

 _"Girl you make my speakers go boom boom, dancing on the tailgate in the full moon."_

Bella wrinkled her nose as the second Luke Bryan song of the day floated from the next booth. She saw sweet corn, fresh green beans, beets, carrots, and potatoes. She glanced toward the back of the booth and saw the big Chevy truck that had bumped down her road earlier. As she approached, she saw the tattered baseball cap, tufts of golden and copper colored hair curled around the edges. Long, lean, blue jean covered legs were propped on the corner of the table and covered in specks of dirt and dust. Bella's eyes stared at the worn, black Converse sneakers and worked her way up. A black and white checked, short sleeve button up covered his torso. His long fingers were deftly working a knife over a stick, whittling it away into a point.

"You just gonna stand there all day, sugar, or you gonna buy somethin'?" his deep voice chuckled sarcastically. "All my shit is organic and doesn't have none of that GMO crap all you big city people cry about constantly."

"Wow, judge someone much?" Bella growled.

The vendor's face snapped up and Bella's breath was snatched from her lungs as his piercing green eyes glared at her.

"So you ain't a city girl?" he asked accusingly.

"I grew up here," Bella sniffed and crossed her arms over her chest, awkwardly holding the bag with the peaches under her bust line.

"You don't live here now," he said impassively.

"I do too," she argued. "I just got back today."

"I know, you were at the Chief's house earlier. Don't mean you live here though."

"Yeah…about that, you should really turn your music down when you're drivin' past my daddy's house. He'll be after your hyde faster than you can blink."

He smirked and tilted his head to look up at her from under the brim of his hat. "So you're the legendary Bella Swan?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" she screeched drawing the attention of the peach selling woman.

"Oh, let's see," he said leaning back in his chair. He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. "Mike Newton claims you left town on account of him dumpin' your sorry ass. Jasper Whitlock claims that you have the record for the farthest jump into the lake. Ben and Eric Simmons claim that Mike Newton is full of shit and you broke hearts when you left this town. Said you're so pretty that men were lookin' for you in the daylight with a flashlight."

"That's the stupidest saying ever invented," she scoffed. "It doesn't make no sense."

"It doesn't have to make sense," he chirped with another smirk.

"Who are you? Why don't I know you?" she asked, uncrossing her arms and setting her bag of peaches on his table.

"My name is Edward Masen," he said and looked at her as if his name should mean something. "Roscoe Masen," Edward offered his eyes widening slightly.

"Oh, old Mr. Masen. I almost forgot about him. How's he doing? Are you his grandson?"

"He passed away last year."

"Oh no, I'm so sorry for your loss," Bella cried. "I had no idea."

He waved his hand and shook his head. "No, bother, you weren't here."

"So you're runnin' the farm?"

"Among other things," he mumbled, but Bella didn't hear him as a booming voice cut through the market.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in, Smelly Belly Swan," Jasper Whitlock chuckled.

Bella grinned and took off running right into Jasper's arms. "Jay," she sighed.

"Hey girl," he replied quietly. "Welcome home."

"Thanks," she whispered as he set her back on the ground.

"Did E introduce himself yet?"

"We were just getting to introductions when you rudely interrupted," she chastised as they approached Edward's table.

"She's got the longest jump?" Edward scoffed at Jasper, disbelief dripping from his tone.

"She does," Jasper nodded. "No one's been able to beat her."

Bella smiled proudly and turned her nose up at Edward.

"Your mama cookin' a big dinner?" Jasper asked, looking at Bella pleadingly.

Bella rolled her eyes but nodded her head. "We'll be eating around six."

She turned towards Edward and grabbed some potatoes and green beans then dumped them in her peach bag. "How much?"

"Five fifty," he replied. She gave him six and told him to keep the change.

"I'm sure I'll see you around," she winked at Edward and turned to leave the market. "Jasper, I'll see you later," she called before she got in her Audi.

...

"Jasper, darlin' can you take the sweet tea to the back porch?" Renee asked as they all bustled around the kitchen.

"Yes ma'am," Jasper replied and carried the tea as well as a couple beers to the screened in porch off the back of the house.

Renee handed both Jasper and Bella platters of food to take to the table. Bella missed her mama's big dinners. She cooked enough food for an army, but there'd be enough leftovers for a week's worth of lunches.

Bella took the last dish to the table just as a thumping bass came rumbling up the road again. She cut her eyes to her daddy, but he didn't seem to be paying attention as his eyes scanned the newspaper.

"Edward is here," Renee announced carrying a basket of biscuits to the table.

"Sorry I'm late," Edward said with a smirk towards Bella. "Did I miss anything?"

"No trouble, sweetie," Renee said and patted him on the back as he pulled out the seat next to Bella.

Apparently, no one thought to clue her into the fact that Edward would be joining them for dinner.

"Have you met Bella?" Charlie asked Edward.

"I'm sure they met at the market today," Renee offered with a mischievous smile.

"Dig in," Charlie said. Bella sat back as she watched Jasper and Edward fill their plates like this was the last meal they'd ever eat.

"Get some food on your plate, Bella. You've lost too much weight," Renee chastised her gently.

"Mama," Bella hissed. "I haven't lost any weight."

"Well that's nonsense if I've ever heard it," Jasper piped in.

"Shut it, Jay," she growled.

"What'd you eat for the past two years? That nasty sushi shit?" he laughed.

"Jasper Whitlock," Renee chastised.

"Sorry, ma'am."

"The topic of dinner conversation does not need to be about my weight," Bella fumed.

"Alright, then let's talk about what happened in the big city," Renee insisted.

"Mama," Bella huffed. "It can wait until our guests leave."

"Why?" Jasper asked. "I'm just as interested in what you've been doing for the last two years. You hardly ever emailed me and you never called."

"I failed, okay!" she blurted. "I failed miserably," she whimpered and put her head in her hands.

"Oh baby," Renee comforted. She rose from the table and kneeled next to her daughter. "It's going to be okay now. You're home and we can solve anything. Your daddy and I will always stand behind you. Jay's here for you and I'm sure Edward would love to get to know you. You've got friends here."

"Smelly Belly, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want. I was just kidding."

"No, you're all going to find out at some point," she sighed. "I got myself involved with my boss and he dumped me when the new, young intern started. Once we stopped seeing each other, he made my life absolutely miserable. Apparently, he was worried that I was going to go to the CEO with evidence of our relationship so he brought forth fake evidence to get me fired."

"Who is this guy?" Charlie barked.

"Daddy…" Bella trailed off and shook her head. "It's no use. I hightailed it outta there once I got fired. I sold everything except my clothes and car then I came home. I don't want anything to do with that big city anymore."

"You still shouldn't let him get away with blackmailing you though," Edward said softly as he stuffed the third biscuit in his mouth. He'd been quiet during the whole exchange watching everyone speak and absorbing the conversation.

"I want to be done with it. I want to forget it ever happened. It's my word against his anyway."

"Well nothin's gonna get settled tonight," Renee sighed. "Who's ready for dessert?"

...

Bella woke the next morning feeling better than she had in months. She donned some yoga shorts and a tank top before heading downstairs with her iPod dock and phone. She felt a little Luke Bryan was in order this morning. Since she left home, she only listened to country music enough to know which songs were popular. Being home, she felt it necessary to blast some Luke while baking.

 _"You know you got everybody lookin'."_

She danced around while gathering the ingredients for chocolate chip cookies.

 _"Country girl shake it for me girl, shake it for me girl, shake it for me."_

She sang at the top of her lungs as she measured out the flour and sugar.

 _"For the rednecks rockin' til the break of dawn."_

She popped the butter in the microwave and twisted her hips back and forth as she waited for the butter to soften.

"You makin' me some cookies?" Jasper asked, causing Bella to screech.

"Jay…" she sputtered and whipped her head around only to find Edward standing there next to Jasper with a wide smirk on his face.

"You makin' it a habit to show up at the Chief's house unannounced?" she snapped and glared at Edward.

He held his hands up in front of him in the universal sign of surrender. "Sorry Lil' miss. I'm just here to do some work."

"What are you doing? I thought you were a farmer?"

"I'm a jack of all trades," he said. "Jasper and I are building a shed for your daddy."

"You can make us cookies and lunch and snacks," Jasper said eagerly

Bella rolled her eyes and turned to grab the butter. "You better get to work before the Chief shows up," she shooed them out the back door.

She couldn't help but stare out the window from the kitchen at both boys as they worked. The sun was coming around the back of the house and both boys removed their shirts as their chests glistened with sweat. Jasper was like a brother to her, but Edward wasn't and she wasn't about to waste the view. She decided that they could use some ice-cold lemonade so she mixed up a pitcher and carried it outside with a tray and two glasses along with a plate of cookies.

"You leave some of those for your daddy?" Jasper asked with a chuckle.

"He got his own tin," Bella replied with a grin. She set the tray down on the table saw and poured two glasses of the lemonade. As she looked up, her eyes caught Edward giving her a once over. She raised her eyebrow, but he just smirked and offered a quiet, "thanks," when she offered him a glass.

"We goin' to the lake tonight?" Bella asked Jay. "Does anyone still hang out down there?"

"Hell yeah," he exclaimed. "Newton has a pontoon boat that he docks down there. We usually spend the weekends down there, Angela has all the cabins opened."

Bella nodded and lowered her head. "You think they'll let me hang out?"

"Are you kidding?" he yelled. "They'll all be so excited to see you. Especially Newton," he chuckled and bumped her shoulder.

"Newton's an ass," Edward murmured.

"He is, but he's entertainment. Especially when he tries to bring a different girl down there every weekend," Jasper laughed and Edward nodded. "He never got over you, Bells."

"Oh my god, we went on one date."

"He's in love with you, sugar," Jasper pointed out.

"Ugh, maybe I won't go then."

"What are you gonna do all weekend then? Hang out with your mama? You know she spends the weekend at the market and getting gossip from Mrs. Cope."

"I know," she sighed. "I guess I'll take my chances with Newton."

"Maybe he'll bring a girl that actually likes him," Jasper guffawed. Edward was chuckling quietly right along with him.

Bella rolled her eyes and shook her head before she headed back inside. "I'm goin' to pack."

"You want me to pick you up?" Jasper yelled as she approached the house.

"Sure," she called back. She wasn't sure what to expect this weekend, but she hoped her friends wouldn't be too mad at her.

Bella was concerned that her parents would be upset about her weekend trip to the lake, but neither of them seemed to mind too much. Renee informed her that her weekend was packed with activities in the town center. She was helping Mrs. Cope put on the annual flea market. Charlie had planned to gather the inmates this weekend to do a highway cleanup. They were both busy so Bella didn't feel so guilty, but knowing that she had no intentions of going anywhere anytime soon helped ease her guilt as well.

After dinner, Bella changed into a strapless, white sundress and gathered her bag, making sure she hadn't forgotten anything then went outside to wait for Jasper. She wasn't entirely surprised when Edward's big white Chevy pulled up instead.

"Need a ride?" he asked as he hopped down from the truck. Bella remained mute for a few moments as she took in the camo cargo shorts that hung low on his hips and faded Kings of Leon t-shirt that Edward had on. The t-shirt was tight against his biceps and just the right length that when he lifted his arms to put her bag into the extended cab of his truck, she could see the black band of his Calvin Klein's peeking out above the top of his shorts.

"You're not Jasper," she stated.

"He had something to do before heading out so I offered to pick you up," Edward stated.

Bella stood at the passenger side door looking up. "How do I get up there?" she asked pointing to the seat.

Edward laughed and pointed to the step bar on the side. "Can you get your foot up there?" She nodded and not so graciously stumbled into the passenger side of the truck.

"Good god, this thing is ridiculously tall."

"I like it that way," he remarked as he backed out of Charlie and Renee's driveway.

 _"You looked so damn good climbing up in my Chevy."_

The sound system in his truck blasted Justin Moore and she glanced over at Edward as the lyrics played out. He smirked and glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes.

"You want me to steal your ball cap?" she asked with a snarky smirk.

"You can if you want, but my hair is a mess."

"For some reason, I don't think you really care what your hair looks like."

He shrugged as he turned on the road leading out of town. Bella remained quiet as they approached the lake a short time later. Edward's truck was really nice and while he asked her repeatedly if she were too hot or cold and seemed genuinely concerned for her well-being, she still wasn't sure what to think of him.

"Smelly Belly Swan," Alice Brandon squealed as she jumped down from Edward's truck. She was swept up into a bone-crushing hug before she could even say hello to Alice.

"Emmett," Bella choked out.

"Belly," Emmett replied and squeezed a little harder before he set her down.

"Oh. My. God," Angela Webber exclaimed and approached the small group with her hand over her eyes as if she were trying to see better. "Is that who I think it is?" she asked sarcastically.

"Ang," Bella said quietly. Alice and Angela swept her into a group hug as they all squealed and jumped up and down.

"Where's Rose?" Bella inquired wondering where her friend was.

"She had to work tonight, but she'll be here in the morning," Emmett stated.

"Are you two," Bella asked with wide eyes. Emmett grinned and shrugged. "Oh, Bear!" Bella said using Emmett's nickname. "It's about time."

"Oh lord, Newton is gonna flip when he sees you," Emmett laughed.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Edward scoffed.

"Dude, you have no idea," Emmett laughed.

The group eventually moved away from the truck to sit around the fire pit. Bella was given a red Solo cup full of some type of alcoholic beverage that tasted way too good. She was enjoying the company of her friends and the fact that none of them had asked what she'd been up to for the last two years. She suspected that Jasper had something to do with that. The heat of the day was still lingering in the night air as the sun set.

Slowly, trucks started pulling in as more people arrived. Jasper came and sat next to Alice with a smirk. Bella's jaw dropped as he picked up Alice's hand and kissed her palm.

"You two?" she asked, astonished at how her friends had paired off. "When did that happen?"

"About six months ago," Alice offered. "If you called once in a while, you'd know what was happening back home." Alice's tone had a slight bite to it and Bella nodded conceding. She knew that eventually, the bitterness would come out.

"Allie," Jasper said quietly.

"No," Alice snapped suddenly. "It's time for you to stop shielding her, Jasper."

"Alice," Angela hissed. "Leave her alone. She'll tell us her story when she's ready. For now, just be happy that she's back."

"It's alright Ang, Alice is right. I owe everyone an explanation and I promise to give one, but can we wait until tomorrow when Rose is here so I only have to explain it once?"

They all nodded and the subject was changed as quickly as it came up. Alice acted as if nothing had happened, but Bella couldn't help but feel a little shocked at her outburst. She got up to use the bathroom needing to get away for a few minutes. She didn't realize that she was on the verge of tears until they started streaming down her face. Quickly, she swiped them away as she entered the bathroom in the main cabin.

Once she came out, Edward was waiting for her. "Don't let them get to you," he offered quietly. "It's none of their business and if you don't want to tell them you shouldn't have to."

"You know, I tried to prepare myself for their wrath, but the last person I expected it from was Alice," she cried unable to hold back the tears any longer. Edward wrapped her in his arms and she took comfort in his embrace. After a few seconds, she forgot why she was crying and instead focused on how she was the perfect height for his arms to circle her neck. Her head stopped just under his chin and as she couldn't help it when she nuzzled his chest. He smelled so good.

"What the fuck, Masen," Mike Newton growled. Edward released his hold on Bella but pushed her behind him.

"Newton," Edward spat. "What do you want?"

"I want to properly greet my old friend. Someone that I've known my whole life. When did you meet her? Today?" Mike snapped and glared at Edward.

"Okay, calm down," Bella said peeking out from behind Edward. "There's no reason for hostility."

"Well come out from behind this idiot and greet me properly," Mike demanded.

"Don't talk to her like that," Edward warned him quietly.

"Mike, I'll catch up with you in a bit," Bella rushed out as she pulled Edward back towards his truck.

"Jesus, I've never seen him act like that," Edward said as they leaned against the side of his truck.

"He may be slightly obsessed with me," she admitted. "I honestly forgot how bad it was. I think in my head, I made it out to be much less than it was."

"I don't like that," he said carefully. "It's a good thing you're in my cabin."

"Why am I in your cabin?"

"Because everyone else is coupled off."

"Oh," she replied.

The rest of the night continued without incident. Bella started getting loud and giggly with Alice and Angela as more liquid flowed into her cup. Edward kept a close eye on her though. Newton seemed subdued for now, but Edward didn't like the way he looked at her. Like a sick satisfied grin was always on his face as he stared at her. Bella, of course, didn't notice. Her intoxicated state was getting worse as the moon got higher in the sky. Ben had taken Angela to bed once she started hiccupping, which led to a giggling fit between Alice and Bella. One by one everyone started turning in until only Bella, Edward and Mike remained by the fire.

"Imma…I have to pee," Bella stammered and stood. She swayed then stumbled toward the fire. Thankfully, Edward was able to catch her before she tumbled into the flames. Mike didn't look too happy as he jumped up to catch her a split second too late.

"I'm ready to go to bed, but I don't want to leave you out here with Newton," Edward whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"Night night, Mikey," Bella giggled and stumbled towards the cabin. Edward couldn't help but turn around and smirk at Mike as they walked towards the cabin.

"Ohmigod," Bella mumbled. "I'm so drunk," she said and entered the bathroom. Edward laughed quietly as he turned on the light in the living room of the cabin. Bella came out a few minutes later with his toothbrush in her mouth and wearing only her bra and panties.

"I'm ufing your toofbruf," she mumbled.

"Uh…okay," he stammered. "Did you want me to find you some clothes?" he mumbled, his eyes glued to her perky breasts encased in black lace.

"Nah," she giggled spitting toothpaste foam out of her mouth which caused her to laugh again.

"Okay, how about we spit the toothpaste into the sink?" he asked with a chuckle. She nodded and turned to go back into the bathroom. Edward should've looked away, but he couldn't help himself and now he was sorry. The word 'Breakfast' with a question mark was emblazoned across her ass on her panties. He gulped and tried to think of anything else but that image. It was no use, he'd never get that out of his head for the rest of his life.

She finished up, came out of the bathroom and sunk into one of the armchairs in the living room. Edward took his turn in the bathroom, but once he came out, Bella was no longer in the chair. He peered into the bedroom and found her passed out in the queen-sized bed on top of the covers. He grabbed a throw blanket and covered her so she wouldn't get a chill. As he turned to leave, she reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Please stay," she whispered.

"Okay," he replied and crawled in beside her without much thought.

...

Bella woke the next morning with a pounding head and what felt like cotton in her mouth. She cracked one eye open and groaned as the bright sunlight streamed through the thin curtains. She desperately needed a shower and several glasses of water. Bacon wouldn't hurt either. She grabbed a tank top and a pair of ripped up denim shorts before heading to the shower.

While she gingerly scrubbed her hair, she tried to recall the events of the previous evening. She wasn't sure how she got back to the cabin, but she was thankful for whoever covered her up, certain that it had to have been Jasper. She shook her head and turned the water off, grabbed a towel and proceeded to dry herself and lotion her body with a special bug repellent blend that Angela provided in all the cabins. She threw her wet hair into a messy bun and headed out of the cabin donning a large pair of sunglasses.

The sight that greeted her was better than anything she could've imagined. Edward was shirtless and already had a thin sheen of sweat coating his abdomen while he swung an ax at a large chunk of wood. He had a good pile started and it appeared that he'd been at it for a while.

"Hey sleepy head," he called with a grin as he peered at her from under the brim of his hat. She didn't know why he always wore it so low over his eyes, but it was one of the sexiest things she'd ever seen.

"Hi," she replied. "Where is everyone?"

"Went to town for supplies. We're doing a cookout tonight. They didn't want to leave you so I volunteered to stay."

"Thank you," she nodded and headed to the main cabin to grab a bottle of water and some ibuprofen. Edward followed behind her and grabbed a plate from the fridge.

"Here you go," he offered her the plate, "breakfast."

"Bacon," she sighed.

"You might be alright, Swan," he chuckled.

"Don't you have to run the farm?" she asked sarcastically.

"I have people to take care of that for me. I usually just check in a few times per week. I'd much rather build than farm," he explained. "I'm just the owner. Grandpa's workers were happy to stay on and take over things. They know much more about farming than I do."

"I see," she replied while munching on the bacon and scrambled eggs. The ibuprofen was kicking in and she was feeling much better. It helped that she was on her third bottle of water as well.

"Do you want to come to hang out while I finish chopping this wood?" he asked handing her a Styrofoam cup filled with coffee. She nodded and followed him back out to the chopping stoop.

"How did I get to my cabin last night?"

"You walked," he chuckled, but his cheeks turned a light shade of red.

"Where did you sleep?" she asked him.

"Um…with you," he said quietly, focused intently on the wood he was getting ready to chop.

"What?" she screeched.

"I came into the bedroom to cover you up and you asked me to stay so I did. I didn't really want to sleep in an armchair," he pointed out.

"Did…" she trailed off.

"No, darlin', you were passed out as soon as you hit the bed."

"Thank god Mike Newton didn't try to take advantage of me."

"He would've," Edward growled, "which is another reason that I didn't want to leave you last night or this morning. He tried to volunteer to stay and wait for you to wake up, but Emmett told him he'd have to chop wood while they were gone and he decided that having you alone wasn't that important."

"I'm glad you stayed," she said quietly.

"Me too," he nodded and swung the ax. She marveled at the muscles rippling in his back. A strong desire to run her fingers over his back overcame her and she almost stood, but Rose's Jeep pulled up before she could act on it.

"Bella," Rose screamed and ran towards her leaving the driver's side door open on her Jeep.

"Rosie," Bella squealed and jumped into her friend's arms.

"I missed you so much," Rose said, peppering Bella's face with kisses. Bella and Rose were the best of friends all throughout school. Since the first day of preschool when Justin Hackmer kicked mud at Bella. Rose kicked him in the shin and they were inseparable after that. Alice joined their group in middle school, but she didn't have the bond that Rose and Bella did.

Edward couldn't help but smile at the reunion between the two friends. He'd spent two years hearing legendary stories about Bella Swan, he was certain that meeting her wouldn't live up to the hype, but now he wasn't so sure. She was beyond beautiful and he could tell that she had a big heart. The only thing he was concerned about at the moment was keeping Mike Newton away from her. He'd pulled up and was now sitting in his tiny Chevy S-10 pickup truck staring at Bella and Rosalie like a creeper.

He decided that they didn't need any more wood at the moment and approached the girls as they were still catching up.

"Alice is so mad," Bella said sadly.

"She'll get over it, Bella. Don't let her upset you," Rose reassured.

"I told her the same thing," Edward piped in with a smirk as he used the t-shirt in his hand to wipe the sweat off his forehead. "I'm ready for a swim."

"Me too," Rose exclaimed. "Let's go!"

"I'm going to go change," Bella stated and glanced up at Edward.

Once everyone was in their swimming attire, tubes, rafts, and even a floating bar were pushed out into the lake. Slowly people started returning from their supply runs and soon everyone was in the water.

All of the girls were on a group raft, talking and laughing while the guys relaxed around the bar.

"God, Bella's ass has gotten even better over time," Mike groaned and adjusted himself as he stared at the girls.

"Will you give it a rest, Newton?" Emmett chastised. "She's not interested in you and you're acting like she's yours."

"Fuck off, Emmett. As soon as I heard she was back in town, I canceled my date for the weekend. I know I'll have her in my bed before the weekend is up."

"Watch your fuckin' mouth," Jasper hissed. "That's my fucking sister you're talking about."

"Oh my god, she's not even your sister, Whitlock," Mike snarled.

"She's not gonna be in your bed this weekend, Newton because she's already been in mine and I intend to keep her there," Edward said coolly. "I suggest you drop the topic of Bella right now."

Mike glared at Edward but didn't say anything else and the topic of conversation was changed.

...

"So, what do you think about Edward?" Rosalie asked Bella, taking a sip of her frozen drink.

"He's gorgeous," Bella sighed. "Way out of my league…plus I doubt that he'd want to date me. Especially since he knows what happened to me."

"He knows?" Alice screeched. "How the fuck does he know?"

"Whoa, Allie," Bella said trying to calm Alice down. "It's not like I wanted to tell him. He came to dinner at my parent's house the night that I got home and Mama and Daddy wanted to know what happened. I had to tell my story."

"Alright, I've waited long enough," Alice said. "Boys," she screamed and waved them over. They swam towards the huge raft at Alice's command.

"What's up, baby?" Jasper asked.

"Bella is ready to tell her story."

"You're such a bitch sometimes, Alice," Rose hissed. "She didn't say she was ready yet," Rose said firmly.

"It's okay, Rose," Bella said and told them all to get comfortable. She had Edward on one side of her and Mike on the other, but she inched as close to Edward as she could. Feeling his hand rub her back was comforting and gave her the courage to spout her sordid tale of sleeping with the boss and how he blackmailed her out of her job.

"That's ridiculous," Alice exclaimed. "Can't you sue him for slander?"

"I don't want to, Alice. I came home to start over. I'm done with the entire situation. It's time for me to find a job here, get an apartment and start fresh. I wasn't meant for big city life like I thought I was."

"I'm sorry I pushed you," Alice cried.

"It's okay," Bella replied and got on her hands and knees to lean across the raft and hug Alice. Mike groaned as Bella's ass was right in front of his face.

 _"On the pontoon. Makin' waves and catchin' rays up on the roof."_

"Okay, enough sad stuff…it's party time!" Emmett exclaimed and cranked the music.

 _"Jumpin' off the back, don't act like you don't want to. Party in slow motion."_

Everyone yelled in approval as most of the guys headed back to the bar raft to get drinks.

"Are you okay?" Edward leaned forward and whispered into her ear. She nodded, but he ran his nose up and down her neck. "Are you sure, because I know I could make you feel good."

"Why would you even want to?" she asked turning towards him. Their noses were only inches apart. "You've heard my story twice. Don't you think I'm a whore?"

"Bella, everyone has a past. That doesn't matter to me. What matters is right now, this moment," he whispered as his lips closed in on hers.

"Are you sure?" she asked one more time.

"Absolutely," he replied in a whisper as their lips connected for the first time.

Bella felt a moan bubble up from her the tips of her toes. Edward Masen was an incredible kisser as he nipped and nibbled at her lips.

"Get a room," Emmett guffawed, breaking their moment.

Bella laughed and pressed her forehead to his. "Thank you," she whispered.

"For what, baby?" he asked and cupped her cheek.

"Being here, with me, at this moment and not holding my past against me."

"I'm looking forward to having many more moments with you," Edward whispered.

The afternoon rolled on as the sun set over the lake. Emmett grilled hotdogs and hamburgers for everyone as Mike Newton did whatever he could to make himself look helpful all the while leering at Bella who stayed glued to Edward's side.

The picnic tables were all pushed together for everyone to enjoy dinner together. Edward picked an end spot as he straddled the bench and pulled Bella closer to his side. He nuzzled her neck as she laughed at something Rose said.

"Mrs. Cope couldn't carry all of her bags out of Publix so Emmett had to help her while I paid for our own groceries. She couldn't get her fat ass into her car very easily and she wouldn't stop talking to Emmett about Mr. Masen's handsome grandson so he wouldn't leave until he got the dirt on Edward," Rose cackled as Edward narrowed his eyes.

"What did she say about him?" Bella asked leaning forward eagerly.

"That he was a little too handsome and she'd had it on good authority that he liked the men, but she made sure to tell Emmett that she had no problems with that type of lifestyle," Rose laughed as she made air quotes around the word lifestyle.

"Good God, that woman has way too much time on her hands," Edward growled.

"Oh stop, she's not hurtin' anyone," Bella giggled as Edward snarled playfully and dug his fingers into her ribs causing her to tip backward and squeal. Edward easily swung his leg up and caught her, but not before Mike stumbled out of his seat to come to her rescue.

"Jesus, Edward," Mike hollered.

"Relax, Michael," Emmett said shaking his head. The girls all rolled their eyes.

"I'm fine, Mike," Bella offered with a small smile.

"You could've cracked your head open," he warned, glaring at Edward.

"Do you really think I'd let her crack her head open, Mike?" Edward started and Mike scoffed. "No, seriously. I'm asking a serious question. You've known me for two years now and there has never been a time where you've spoken to me like you have the past couple of days. I think Bella has made it pretty clear that she's not into you so you need to back the fuck off."

"Edward," Bella sighed. "It's okay," she soothed as she rubbed her hand up and down his tense forearm. She momentarily forgot what was going on around her as his arm tensed and her fingers smoothed over the hard muscles.

"Mike, I appreciate the effort that you always put in when I'm around, but I don't have feelings for you romantically. You're a good buddy and that's all it's ever going to be for me," Bella said quietly so the other end of the table wouldn't hear her. She already felt as if she should've been having this conversation in private.

Mike nodded reluctantly and retreated back to the main house.

"You're too nice," Edward whispered against her neck.

"I feel guilty, like I led him on or something."

"You have no reason to feel guilty. You should've heard the way he's been talking about you. It's taken everything in me not to strangle him."

"Well hopefully you won't have to worry about that anymore," she whispered as she turned to look into his eyes. The green darkened as he moved towards her, their lips connecting gently. He cupped her face and breathed deeply as he massaged her jaw open sweeping his tongue into her mouth. He was only seconds away from dragging her into his lap when a throat cleared from across the table. They broke apart to applause and wolf whistles. Bella giggled and buried her face in Edward's t-shirt.

"Let's go drink by the fire," Rose called and grabbed Bella's hand, dragging her away from him. "What's going on, Bells?" she asked once they were out of earshot.

"I don't know, Rose. It feels right like I've known him forever, but I feel like I'm not good enough at the same time. He's so gorgeous."

"So are you, girl. Don't knock yourself down because of some asshat that was too insecure to be around you."

Bella shrugged and smiled sadly as she took the red solo cup that Angela handed her.

"I'm sorry for what you went through, Bells, but I'm so excited that you're home. We have so much catching up to do, but you'll make book club much more interesting," Angela laughed.

"Oh, I can't wait to join the book club. I need to find a job first, and an apartment, but I'm sure my parents won't kick me out anytime soon."

"You majored in design, right?" Alice asked as Bella nodded. "I'll get the word out."

"Thanks," Bella said softly.

"We can have girlie spa days too," Rose exclaimed and clapped her hands. Alice and Angela nodded along while Bella giggled.

The alcohol flowed freely again as the girls discussed their plans for the next few weeks. Edward, Emmett, and Ben were talking about college football as Jasper was quizzing Mike on some random trivia.

"Are you ready for bed?" Edward whispered sliding closer to her side. Bella swallowed hard and nodded.

"Night ya'll," Bella waved as they walked toward the cabin. Edward pulled Bella inside and swept the door closed, caging Bella against it with his arms.

"I've been waiting for this all day," he groaned and pressed himself against her with gentle force. Their mouths met in a frenzy, Bella's hands shot into Edward's hair as she tipped his hat off and yanked the strands.

"Fuck, you little minx," he growled and lifted her up. Her legs wrapped around her waist as he carried her to the bed. "You like it rough, baby?"

She nodded and giggled as he ripped her bikini top off and his t-shirt soon followed as he cupped her breasts and groaned deeply burying his face in the soft flesh. Bella scratched her nails through his hair as he nuzzled her, the frenzy dying into a slow burn. He kissed his way down to her shorts and yanked them from her body.

Hastily, she sat up and started frantically unbuttoning his shorts, huffing as the button wouldn't come undone.

"Slow down, sugar, I'm not going anywhere," he reassured her as he pushed his shorts down and turned the lights off. He slid into bed next to her and pulled her to him, his tongue tracing her lips and his hands wandering across her abdomen and down to find her slick folds. "Fuck," he hissed, the sound drawn out in the dark room.

"Edward, please. I feel like the whole afternoon was foreplay. I can't wait any longer."

He rolled on a condom and slid into her smoothly, his size filling her delightfully. She cursed quietly as her walls contracted.

"You're so perfect," he hissed as he pumped in and out of her, her legs clamped around his waist while her arms flailed around the bed searching for traction. She pushed up, her lips meeting his sloppily.

"Edward," she cried as he pushed her back on the bed and lifted her legs to rest on his shoulders.

"Let it go, baby. Let me feel you," he urged as he slammed into her fiercely.

She screamed out, the pleasure rushing over her in a tidal wave. Her back arched off the bed as Edward grabbed her ribs and thrust into her, his own release roaring out of him.

"Damn," he panted as he pulled the condom off and rolled next to Bella.

"Yeah," she agreed, her breath coming unevenly.

He pulled her into his side and took a deep breath before they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

"You want to wake up, sleepyhead?" Edward whispered, running his lips across her cheek.

"No," she grumbled.

"I have coffee," he offered and put the cup below her nose.

She inhaled and smiled, but still didn't open her eyes. "I don't want to wake up in case last night was a dream."

"It definitely wasn't a dream, baby. And trust me, there's more where that came from, but I have some work to do before I can have fun."

"I don't want to leave this cabin," Bella pouted, but cracked open her eyes and sat up.

"We can come back next weekend, I promise." He smiled and cupped her face adoringly.

"Let me shower and I'll be ready to go." He nodded and started throwing his stuff into his bag. He made the bed while she was showering and took his bag to his truck.

Everyone was milling around in the main house with knowing grins on their faces when he walked in.

"Alright," he groaned and ran his hand through his hair. "Let loose now so I can spare Bella."

"Dude," Jasper exclaimed. "I'm happy for you and for her."

"How many times did she..." Emmett started but Rose cut him off with a smack to the back of the head.

"We're happy for you, Edward. We all think you two make a great match. I'll warn you now though, if you break her heart, you'll die more than once by all of our hands."

"I'm not going to break her heart. If anything, she'll break mine," he chuckled.

After a round of goodbyes and promises from Bella to visit everyone during the week, they were off.

"Where are we going?" she asked curiously as he turned in the opposite direction of home.

"My shop," he replied with a small grin. Bella furrowed her brow but nodded anyway.

Ten minutes later, he pulled into a dusty driveway, a huge barn looming ahead. The bright red glowed in the sunlight as they approached the door. The grooves in the dirt were worn perfectly for Edward's truck and she knew then how much time he spent here.

He pulled her down from the truck and unlocked the small man door to the left of the large sliding doors. They walked into a sizable office with a large desk and a large drafting table. The desk was messy with papers strewn about everywhere. The drafting table had a few papers tacked to the surface but was much cleaner. Pictures of various pieces of furniture littered the walls and Bella assumed they were pieces that Edward had built.

"I need to get some stain on this table I'm working on so I can deliver it tomorrow. Would you like to keep me company in the shop?" he asked with a grin. She nodded and smiled widely as he grabbed her hand and led her through another door into the barn. Bella was in awe as the space they walked into looked like it belonged in the center of a city. It looked like a huge trendy loft with exposed beams and hanging lights everywhere. You could easily see the spaces that Edward had sectioned off for each area of a build.

She sat on the stool he dragged out for her and continued looking around while he got his supplies ready and flipped on the radio.

" _I was born in a town full of red pine trees. County sign says 'follow your dreams'."_

"So, I have other reasons for bringing you here today," Edward admitted.

"What's that?" she replied, her brows furrowed.

"I started doing this as a hobby mostly, building things for family and friends when they needed them, but word-of-mouth travels really fast around here and now I'm so busy I barely have time for anything else. I make myself walk away from this at least twice a week so I can check on the workings of the farm and go to the market so my employees don't burn out."

" _I could search the world from south to north, but I've already found what I'm looking for."_

"That's great, Edward," she exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I'm at a point now where I need help," he said and peeked up at her from under his hat brim. The corner of his lip disappeared into his mouth as he waited for her reaction.

"I don't understand."

"Come work with me, Bella. I know you need a job. I need help designing, but I also need help organizing that office," he admitted with a huff.

" _Wherever I go and whatever I do I was born to love you, I was born to love you."_

"Wow, Edward...I don't know what to say," she stammered as she hopped down from the stool. "You don't even know me or what I'm capable of," she pointed out.

"Darlin', you have no idea how many people in this town are over the moon for you. There isn't anyone in a fifty-mile radius that wouldn't sing your praises. Your mama and daddy are so proud of you and Jasper followed your career and would share all of your designs with me. You've been awarded several times. I already know what you're capable of."

With her mouth wide open, Bella stuttered and sputtered unable to form words. Instead, tears filled her eyes as the feeling of gratitude filled her to the brim.

"Don't cry, sugar. I didn't mean to make you shed tears. Nothing will change between us if you say no," Edward said frantically.

She laughed and wiped her cheeks. "They're good tears," she snorted. "I'm happy...so happy. I've felt like an utter and true failure for months and changed that with just a few words." She approached him and wrapped her arms around his neck before pressing her lips to his. "I accept your job offer," she whispered between kisses. She finally felt at peace for the first time in a long time.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
